Known angle grinders include a rotatable spindle on which a cutting disc is mounted. A locking nut is screwed onto a thread on the spindle using a specially configured tool to fasten the cutting disc to the spindle. The locking nut includes two apertures that are engageable by prongs on the tool for tightening or loosening adjustment of the nut.
A disadvantage of the known mounting arrangement for cutting discs is the significant time taken to unscrew the locking nut. A further disadvantage is that adjustment of the locking nut is difficult if the specially configured tool is misplaced. Yet a further disadvantage is that it is often necessary for the user to handle the cutting disc to stabilise the angle grinder when adjusting the locking nut.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.